WWE on Facebook
by CannibalHolocaust
Summary: What if they ALL had facebook?


**John Morrison - John Cena** *Pssshhh* The is John to John are you receiving *Pssshhh*

**John Cena - John Morrison** *Pssshhh* This is John back to John, loud and clear *Pssshhh*

**Shawn Michaels** Just got back from Russia and I am very disappointed to report, that I did not witness a single bear riding a unicycle **Hunter Hemsley** is a lying bastard.

**Jeff Hardy - Matt Hardy** I think I left my pants at your place

**Shane Helms - Jeff Hardy** Wait…what?

**Matt Hardy - Jeff Hardy** Which ones?

**Shane Helms - Matt Hardy** O.O

**Jeff Hardy - Matt Hardy** The purple and green ones, yanno the ones that take like an hour to get off ?

**Shannon Moore - Jeff Hardy** ….. Because those are the pants that are most definitely not at my house and I am most certainly not wearing them….

**Jeff Hardy - Shannon Moore** OH MY GOD SHAN! GET OUT OF MY PANTS YOU BIG SMELLY WHORE! :O

**Shannon Moore - Jeff Hardy** Nay! I shall not get out of your pants!

**Kelly Kelly - Shannon Moore** Actually Shannon, they are MY pants .

**Jeff Hardy - Kelly Kelly** No Kelly, said pants are no longer YOUR pants, they are mine. They became mine the moment I commandeered them from your hotel room.

**Kelly Kelly - Jeff Hardy** Wait….how did you get into my hotel room….

**Jeff Hardy - Kelly Kelly** :) Trade secret.

**Kelly Kelly** - **Jeff Hardy **...Jeff, you're a wrestler.

**Jeff Hardy** - **Kelly Kelly **My answer remains unchanged.

**Kelly Kelly** - **Jeff Hardy **What?

**Jeff Hardy** - **Kelly Kelly **GOOD DAY SIR.

**Christian** - **Edge** Oh Man! You will never guess what I got tattooed to my butt….

**Torrie Wilson** - **Christian** I bet it was a penis.

**Christian** - **Torrie Wilson** :O! How very inappropriate Torrie! Why would you even say that! Get your mind out of the gutter you big perv!

**Sable** - **Torrie Wilson** Don't worry Torrie, I too bet it was a penis.

**Christian** - **Sable** *gasp* Sable! How can you be condoning this behavior! Blasphemy! Do not blaspheme!

**Sable** - **Christian** *flips off*

**Christian** - **Sable** How immature! We are clearly surrounded by children. Anyway EDGE! GUESS!

**Edge** - **Christian** …..was it a penis?

**Christian** - **Edge** …heh..Mehybeh

**Edge** - **Christian** *supreme high-five* YEAH! RIGHT ON!

**Jeff Hardy** became a fan of 'Forcing my dog to learn how to Google' Click here to also become a fan!

**Matt Hardy** - **Jeff Hardy** Please Tell me you're not …..

**Jeff Hardy** - **Matt Hardy** …

**Golddust** Is pondering the possibilities of a glitter Slip 'n' Slide

*Shawn Michaels likes this*

**John Morrison** Notice to WWE Roster: I will be intoxicated and in your area this evening. To unsubscribe from my sexual solicitation list, reply 'fuck off'.

**Torrie Wilson**** - ****John Morrison** Fuck off

**Sable**** - ****John Morrison** Fuck off

**Goldust** - **John Morrison** Ohhh Bay-Bay I'm in ;)

**John Morrison Goldust** O.O Oh hael no!

**Goldust**** - ****John Morrison** :d I can go alllll night baby

**John Morrison - Goldust** I think I may pursue a life of sobriety…..

**Undertaker**** - ****Jeff Hardy **….I've spent the last hour trying to get glitter out of my hair and do you have any idea how painful it is to peel glue off your chest?

**Jeff Hardy**** - ****Undertaker **...maybe it's a sign you need to shave your chest.

****Jeff Hardy**** - ****Undertaker** **WAIT! NO! DON'T! I LOVE YOUR MAJESTIC CHEST FORREST!

**Brian Kendrick**** - ****Paul London** Guess who just purchased 6 metres of bubble wrap ;)

**Paul London**** - ****Brain Kendrick** Uhgh, yes. I will be there in five!

**Brain Kendrick**** - ****Paul London** You appear to be under the impression that I have plans to share it...

**Paul London**** - ****Brian Kendrick** Well...you could keep it to yourself... but then again... you could also wake up bald.

*Drew McIntyre likes this*

**Paul London**** - ****Brian Kendrick **I'LL BE GOOD.

**Undertaker**** - ****Kane** Why is there a blood-covered "Sorry about your stuff" not stapled to my door? I'm asking this before I actually go in there…

**Kane**** - ****Undertaker** Best just look for yourself…..

**Christian - Edge** Please tell me why my pillow is wearing your thong…

**Edge**** - ****Christian** ..I was wondering where I left that…

**Jeff Hardy**** - ****Edge** ^ LOL!

**Shawn Michaels** Standards? I'm sitting on Hunter's couch eating microwaved ramen and wearing his wife's t-shirt. I don't remember what having standards even feels like.

**Hunter Helmsley**** - ****Shawn Michaels** …..Shawn…Stephanie has facebook….

**Stephanie McMahon**** - ****Shawn Michaels** Y u eat my ramen .

**Jessie Neil** IM HAVING A WEIRD OUT OF BODY EXPERIENCE IN CAPS LOCK.

**Evan Bourne** I'm stuck on the dance floor between two fat people… I don't think they feel my existance. Please Halp.

**Jeff Hardy**** - ****Evan Bourne** ^HAW!

**Evan Bourne**** - ****Jeff Hardy** Shut up Jeff, I've seen the video . watch?v=vq8DOKZqApI .

**Jeff Hardy**** - ****Evan Bourne** …..

**Melina**** - ****Kelly Kelly** I'm drinking Tequila tonight so will you babysit my bra?

**John Cena**** - ****Randy Orton** What are we doing this weekend?

**Randy Orton**** - ****John Cena** Welllll, I have enough booze to get us through Armageddon…which basically means that on Sunday we will have to make a trip to the liquor store.

**Chyna** Having checked out Jeff's new intricate beard design, I find myself wondering if he styles his pubes similarly.

**Matt Hardy**** - ****Chyna** He does.


End file.
